Radio detection and ranging (radar) may be used to detect, range, and map a wide variety of objects. For example, a weather radar system on an airplane can detect and range rain or other weather events, and a military fire control radar system can detect and track a military target, such as a ship or an aircraft.
Radar can also be used to range and map objects for manufacturing purposes. For example, laser radar is particularly well-suited for manufacturing large-scale objects (such as aircraft) because laser radar allows precise measurement over a large volume. In one approach, referred to as a chirped or Frequency Modulated-Continuous Wave (FMCW) radar, the radar frequency is modulated, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,000 issued to Falk et al., incorporated herein by reference. Another approach, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,587 issued to de Groot et al., uses a Chirped Synthetic Wavelength (CSW) method in combination with FMCW.
In a chirped radar, there is a time delay between the time when the signal is sent to an object and the time when the radiation scattered from the object is collected. As a result, there is a frequency difference between the radiation that is transmitted and the radiation that is collected. If these two signals with different frequencies are mixed, a beat frequency is observed. If the chirp is linear, then the beat frequency is proportional to the time delay and, therefore, to the range to the scattering object. If the chirp is not linear, then measuring range with a chirped radar entails measuring a sinusoidal signal that is varying in frequency (or, equivalently, in phase) in an environment of random noise.
Although desirable results have been achieved using prior art chirped radar systems, there is room for improvement. For example, prior art chirped radar systems, including those radar systems disclosed in the above-referenced patent issued to de Groot et al., typically include complex optical systems. These complex optical systems may adversely impact the cost and reliability of such prior art systems.